Yuuki Ririan
Kiishi Topaz is a main character of the series and the civilian alias of Cure Saffron. Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. She always tries to act mature to be the natural spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Her catchphrase is History / History}} Personal Information Basic Statistics *'Name:' Topaz Kiishi *'Japanese:' 黄石トパーズ *'Birthday:' November 11th *'Birthplace:' Feather-Castletown *'Zodiac:' Scorpio *'Height:' 160 cm *'Weight:' 62 kg *'Blood Type:' 0 *'Species:' Human *'Personal Quote:' Believe in your strength! *'Favorite...' **'Food:' Tamago kake gohan, Ramen **'Color:' Sky blue, golden, white **'Music:' Prefers western over Japanese music Fears *Topaz if afraid of snakes and worms. Dreams *In episode 42, Topaz finally found her future dream. *That dream is to be an actress one day. Skills - Studying= *Topaz has both, good and bad grades at some times. *She is a neutral student when looking at the grades. - Other= *It's known that Topaz has a little English knowledge. *Topaz loves horses as well as riding them.}} General Information Personality Topaz is a smart young girl who shows much sympathy to other people. Topaz always tries to be nice and gentle to others, even those she hasn’t met. However, Topaz can also be pretty stubborn or likes to tease others. She especially likes to tease her friends. However, those jokes and pranks are never meant to be mean. Topaz is pretty strong. Strong for a girl of her age and there are not many girls who can be compared with her. She always tries to act mature to be the neutral spot for her friends. Besides that, Topaz can also be very childish sometimes. Clothing Style Different than her friends, Topaz prefers to wear more mature cloths, while she also likes short dresses and skirts. She is not that big a fan of accessories and rarely wears them. Besides that point, she would wear almost everything, excluding Lolita Fashion or Decora Kei and other Keis. - School and Sport= In school, she has to wear the Nijiiro Private Middle School uniform for girls. The summer uniform consists of a short sleeved top that also as a dark sailor collar and a purple ribbon it. The uniform has a dark skirt that has a dark cyan belt. The students wear grey stockings and blue slippers. The winter uniform consists of a black blazer with a similar sailor collar as the summer uniform has. The skirt and its belt is the same as well as the stockings and the slippers. - Other= When Topaz transforms into Rapunzel in Sky Pretty Cure 29, she wears a yellow gown that has shoulder free puffy sleeves. Her hair grows much longer, like Rapunzel's hair is held by a red band into a pony tail. She wears a golden colored tiara in her hair. As Hatter Topaz, she wears a dirty yellow suit jacket that is kept opened and has orange trims. Underneath that she wears a black dress whose upper part resembles a shirt and the skirt looks like a pleated skirt with two golden clips. She wears a white belt with a silver buckle. A red ribbon is tied around her neck, hold by a golden brooch. She wears brown ankle boots with black stockings, while the right one is worn "normally" and the left one is rolled down to her ankles. She wears grey gloves and a big, black hat with an orange trim. Blue bands and a green fabric are hanging down the hat. - Movie= In Holidays at Skyriver, Topaz wears a brownhttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Umber#Burnt_umber jacket that ends right under her chest with a white top underneath. She wears a slightly dark blue skirt that has a belt made of beads around it. She wears yellow colored sandals and a white bracelet made of beads, just like the belt. In The Legend of the Rainbow Jewels, Topaz wears a black pullover with white dots all over the pullover. She wears a greyish white skirt with two, yellow buttons at the trim. She wears dark brown, tied boots. }} Etymology - Kiishi comes from meaning "yellow", an obvious referecne to her alter ego, and meaning "stone". So Kiishi means "yellow stone", all in all a reference to her alter ego Cure Saffron. - From the English word for the yellow precious stone, the birthstone of November, ultimately derived from Greek topazos.http://www.behindthename.com/name/topaz - Topaz' name in Emerald's Adventures in Wonderland. Playing the part of the Hatter, her name comes from the Japanese name of the Hatter and of course her givenname. Nicknames - Topy is the most used nickname for Topaz. It's mostly used by User:FairySina. Music As a main character, Topaz' voice actor, Iida Riho has particated in several image songs for the character she voices: - Duet/Group Songs= *☻ happiness smile#egao ☺ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa) *Rainbow Rose (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *living my dream (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie) *Mirai, Kibou, Destiny! (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *P R I S M (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Niji Tenshi no Karaa (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya) *Forever Sky Pretty Cure ♥ (Along with Hirano Aya, Taneda Risa, Hanazawa Kana, Otsubo Yuka, Murakawa Rie, Sakura Ayane, Uchida Maaya)}} Trivia *Her birthday falls on November 11th while her star sign is Scorpio. *Topaz is the second Cure, who owns a horse and the second who rides a horse, the frist was Minazuki Karen. But for Topaz, this was used more times in the series, while Karen did show it only once. *Topaz is the second Cure being bad at singing. The first one was Aida Mana. *As said in ''RELOADED'' Episode 22, Topaz is represented by the white Anemone, which means "Sincere" in the language of flowers. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters